The present invention relates to dispensing cabinets for dispensing paper from rolls, and particularly to such cabinets which permit storage of additional rolls of toilet tissue for use when the first roll is spent.
In the prior art paper dispensing cabinets which stored additional rolls took various forms. The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,382 issued to Barton utilized two nonaligned pairs of fixed opposing tracks in which paper rolls on spindles were engaged. A stored roll was held in position at the lower end of an upper pair of tracks by a closure. Paper was dispensed from a roll held in the lower tracks. Cutouts were provided such that the spindles could be conveyed from the upper tracks to the nonaligned lower tracks. Various means for so conveying the spindles were disclosed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,605,975 to Page, 2,758,800 to McCants, 2,794,604 to Jacomaro, and 2,592,346 to Scogin disclose dispensing cabinets utilizing a single pair of fixed opposing tracks.
In a patent to Jesperson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,222, a structure is disclosed in which as the diameter of the roll becomes small, the roll falls to the floor and a roll stored thereabove descends to take its place.